


Artwork for The Murder Ballads

by Lady_Riddle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, BAMF!Bucky, Do not repost, M/M, Unrepentant Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Riddle/pseuds/Lady_Riddle
Summary: In honour of the BAMFst Bucky Barnes





	Artwork for The Murder Ballads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Murder Ballads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490827) by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). 



On Tumblr [here](http://ladyriddle.tumblr.com/post/174593262846/fan-art-for-the-series-the-murder-ballads-by)


End file.
